


No name

by pain_moon



Category: eruri - Fandom, 团兵 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pain_moon/pseuds/pain_moon





	No name

最先发现利威尔不对劲的是凯尼。他总是走着走着偷偷笑出声，偷偷拜托佩特拉帮他寄信。开始变得喜欢骑马和夜不归宿。十六的孩子正处于叛逆阶段，说啥他也不听。每次他想逮住利威尔问个明白时这小子却跺着脚，利用自己容易发怒和疼爱他的软肋在上面反复横跳，最终以谁先开一枪压过对方喉咙中的声音落得一个不欢而散的下场。

凯尼猜测利威尔是恋爱了，并且对方一定是个大他不少的人－－从利威尔寄信的频率和他收到回信的频率来看，他可能遇到了爱情骗子。就他发现这件事而言，令他头疼不已的是除了韩吉利威尔没去接接触过其他alpha。他骂那些胖子是猪猡，器官都是浸泡在油里的。要么就是鬣狗，常年沉寂在金迷纸醉的风月场所，他一拳上去就能打散他们的肋骨。再或者是信奉巨壁教的腐旧青年和志在成为“垂名青史”的政治狂热爱好者，他们大多都是迂的，就拿第一类来说三鞭子打不出个屁，净爱一些阳春白雪的诗，这种人永远就活在自己的世界里。年龄大到能当他爹的雷斯领主总是冲他挤出油腻暧昧的笑。什么东西，这是让他去做希斯特利亚她妈？可她都已经是两个孩子的妈了！

再说说韩吉，她反倒是在众多alpha中让凯尼最放心的一个。无需过多赘述，就凭他在利威尔初潮，用乳头去勾引她并脱了裤子往自己身上爬时一拳将他打晕送去医院。即便在利威尔清醒以后拒绝承认此事的发生并且对韩吉一顿痛打后，她并没后悔，理由很简单，一是她怕脑袋上留个洞，毕竟她没有巨人之力。二是比起Omega她更想将自己奉献给科学。如果巨人和人类结婚通过法律，那么开创者一定是韩吉·佐伊。利威尔如是说。

所以凯尼立刻否定了韩吉，哦不，没准他一开始就没把佐伊家的小姐当成一个alpha。

事情水落石出的前天晚上皮克斯邀请他和奈尔去喝酒的时候恰巧发现调查兵团团长，埃尔文·史密斯也在。奈尔用一种便秘的眼神看了埃尔文一眼后才坐下。是一种十分复杂的眼神，大概是又爱又恨？整个过程他都对埃尔文脖子上的项链产生了一种莫名的情绪，好像在哪见过一样。

浅浅的翡翠绿，像是某种动物的眼睛。底部的花纹像磁场一样优雅地蜿蜒。纯洁，年轻，低调，富有。就像是利威尔十岁那年自己送他的那串项链一样，寄语是乌利看到他之后赋予的。他总是将他藏在胸口上，从外面只能看到一根细细的银链。凯尼默不作声地赞同，他的爱从来都是藏在心里的，藏不住就会通过行动表达。

简单的晚餐结束后他在马车上醉醺醺地回想。想到了他可爱的利威尔是什么时候摘下他送给他的生日礼物，戴上了一块椭圆的蓝宝石在衬衫上，并且还要高调地，带着一股像孔雀开屏时特有的高傲矜娇，光明正大地摆出来让他们看。

和埃尔文的眼睛一个颜色啊，他如是想。

于是第酒醒后的第二天早上，醒来的第一件事即不是洗漱也不是换衣服，而是让佩特拉转告利威尔今天晚上必须在家吃晚饭。佩特拉犹犹豫豫地说利威尔不答应怎么办。凯尼冷笑一声说那就开枪把他的马打个对穿。

这个威胁很管用，利威尔臭着脸答应了他。

他正襟危坐，像只愤怒的斗鸡一样蠢蠢欲动，谢库尔不明所以，但她选择坐在利威尔的旁边，以免他们两人擦枪走火时能保护好自己的儿子。

“里维，你是不是有情人了。”晴天霹雳，利威尔切着牛排的刀在盘子上划出一道刺耳的声音。仿佛他的刀划得不是盘子，而是割开了秘密的口袋。他的手有些僵硬，不可思议地转头，用他自己都察觉到颤抖的声音，“开什么玩笑。”

Tbc


End file.
